Forum:Recommended Ranking of Cars
Warning! Please note that this list is a Recommended list and using this list does not guarantee that you will get better results. The ranking is based on the top speed, acceleration, handling and weight of the car, but it doesn't test how well it suits every driver. Some people can perform better than others in certain cars and having better cars does not guarantee race wins. Some people can perform very well in slower cars and beat faster cars easily. The best way to win races is to have a car that fits your driving style and can compete with top contenders. It also helps to keep your 'Level of Detail' option on minimum while racing, and learn the tracks well. Tune your car with Performance Parts and practice. It takes time to get skill and experience. You have been warned, we are not responsible for you buying a car and being disappointed with it's performance. Rankings by User at WorldGarage Website Check out this guide over at WorldGarage, visit the thread here A Recommended Ranking by a Wikia Contributer Tier 1 (Level 1-9) #Toyota MR2 = Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Elite #Pontiac Solstice GXP #Mazda RX-8 #Renault Clio V6 #Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R C10 #Nissan Fairlady 240ZG S30 #VW Golf GTI MK1 #Mazda MX-5 #Pontiac Firebird Formula #Lexus IS350 #Plymouth Roadrunner #Chevrolet Camaro S.S #Nissan Silvia S15 #Nissan 200SX S14 #Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 #Nissan 240SX S13 #Chevrolet Chevelle S.S #MazdaSpeed 3 #VW Scirocco #Mitsubishi Eclipse GT #Pontiac GTO `65 #Dodge Charger R/T #Dodge Challenger R/T Tier 2 (Level 10-29) #BMW 1 Series M Coupe #BMW M3 Sport Evolution #Lamborghini Miura SV #Ford GT40 Mk1 #Lotus Exige Cup 260 #Audi A1 Clubsport Quattro #Lamborghini Countach 5000 Quattrovalvole #Renault Megane RenaultSport 250 #Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione #Mazda RX-7 RZ #Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback #Porsche 911 Carrera RSR 3.0 #Audi Quattro 20V #Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 #Chevrolet El Camino S.S. #Ford Focus RS #Jaguar XKR #Ford Mustang Boss 302 ´69 #Lotus Elise #Shelby Daytona Coupe #Chevrolet Corvette Stingray ´67 #Ford Escort RS Cosworth #Mazda RX7 #BMW Z4 M Coupe #Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 #Audi TT RS Coupe #Audi RS4 = Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X #Porsche Cayman S #BMW 135i Coupe #Audi S5 #Nissan 370Z Z34 #Nissan 350Z Z33 #Subaru Impreza WRX STI #Lexus IS-F #Toyota Supra #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-Edition #VW Golf R32 #Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Tier 3 (Level 30-50) #BMW M1 Procar = Porsche 911 GT3 RS = Ford Mustang RTR-X #Lamborghini Sesto Elemento #Porsche 911 Carrera S 991 #Koenigssegg CCX "Elite" #BMW M3 GTS #McLaren MP4-12C #Pagani Zonda F #Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 #Lotus Evora #Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione #Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition #Lexus LFA #Aston Martin DBS #Lamborghini Gallardo LP550-2 Valentino Balboni #BMW Z4 GT3 #Bentley Continental Supersports Coupe #Shelby Mustang GT500 Super Snake #Ford Mustang Boss 302 #Audi R8 5.2 FSI Quattro #Nissan GT-R SpecVR35 #Aston Martin V12 Vantage #Porsche 959 #BMW M3 GTR E46 #Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition #Chevrolet Corvette Z06 #Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 #Ford GT #BMW M3 E92 #Audi R8 4.2 FSI Quattro #Nissan GT-R R35 #Porsche 911 Turbo 997 #Dodge Viper SRT-10